Even death can't separate us
by YourLovelyDream
Summary: L'éternité c'est interminablement long... Sauf quand on a quelqu'un avec qui la partager (Matoine)
1. La vie après la mort

Disclaimer

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent PAS. Pas plus que toutes les apparitions secondaires tel que Michael Jackson et Albus Dumbledore (qui appartient à J.K Rowling). Je tiens aussi à préciser que le "Pensé à acheter du lait" appartient à Cyprien.

Cette fiction est basée sur Blackmail de Anotherstep qui m'a bien sûr autorisé à travailler sur ses écrits.

J'ai réalisée cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne par d'argent à la publier

Je tiens aussi à dire que cette fiction n'est pas un copié/collé de Blackmail, on y retrouve quelques allusions mais rien de plus (quoique la ressemblance se fera peut-être plus après l'apparition de Mathieu).

Remerciements

Willia et Whippie pour leurs travaille de beta-readers

Anotherstep pour m'avoir gentiment autorisé à réaliser un hommage à son travail et surtout pour avoir écrit une des meilleures fictions du MONDE

* * *

Even death can't separate us

Une vie après la mort

Y a-t-il une vie après la mort ?

Cette question, tous les êtres humains de cette planète se la sont posée au moins une fois dans leur vie… Et pourtant, c'est et ça restera probablement pour toujours, le plus grand mystère de l'humanité.

Bien sûr, les religions apportaient de multiples avis sur la question, mais qu'en est-il en réalité ?

Ça, c'est une des rares questions auxquelles Antoine Daniel a la réponse.

Pourquoi ? Parce que le jeune homme, autrefois très connu sur l'internet français, était tragiquement décédé, assassiné par une fanatique assoiffée de fiction qui se terminent « délicieusement mal » et, soit dit en passant, mentalement dérangée.

À vrai dire, Antoine se demandait ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans toute cette histoire. Le fait de se faire tuer aussi minablement se rendant, au passage, coupable du suicide de l'homme de sa vie, ou les relents de Romeo et Juliette qui s'échappaient de sa triste vie ?

Après réflexion, le jeune homme pensait que le plus dérangeant était d'être coincé dans un endroit aussi glauque.

Car oui, il y avait une vie après la mort, et non, elle n'avait rien de paradisiaque.

Cette seconde vie, on la passait à déambuler comme un con dans une plaine d'un blanc nacrée dont le sol était entièrement constitué de nuages.

Et comme si le sentiment de glauquitude n'était pas assez présent, il fallait que la plaine soit peuplée des âmes de tous les morts depuis la création de l'univers.

Il y avait toute sorte de personnes, certaines connues tel que Michael Jackson qui chantait à tue-tête son nouveau single « Penser à acheter du lait », d'autres, de parfaits inconnus, comme cette femme étrange qui injuriait quiconque osait lui adresser la parole. Antoine avait même aperçu Albus Dumbledore, assit sur un banc de pierre blanche, qui grignotait distraitement un esquimau au citron.

Cet endroit, ainsi que ses occupants, mettaient l'ancien youtubeur mal à l'aise. Surtout quand il voyait une âme égarée fondre en larmes, hurlant que c'était trop dur de passer l'éternité seule, ou quand il tombait sur des personnes de toute évidence rendues folles par le temps.

À chaque fois, Antoine regardait la scène avec tristesse, se jurant de retrouver Mathieu, l'amour de sa vie, pour ne plus être seul et ainsi ne pas finir comme ces pauvres gens qui perdaient la raison.

* * *

Vous me détestez ? Très bien, déversez votre haine dans les reviews.

-YourLovelyDream


	2. Chloé

**Disclaimer**

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent PAS. Pas plus que le nom "Shola". D'ailleurs celui/celle qui trouve de quelle saga ça vient, il/elle gagne mon respect ainsi qu'une surprise rien que pour lui :)

Cette fiction est basée sur Blackmail de Anotherstep qui m'a bien sûr autorisé à travailler sur ses écrits.

J'ai réalisée cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne par d'argent à la publier

Je tiens aussi à dire que cette fiction n'est pas un copié/collé de Blackmail, on y retrouve quelques allusions mais rien de plus (quoique la ressemblance se fera peut-être plus après l'apparition de Mathieu).

**Remerciements**

Kirbip pour sont travaille de beta-reader

Anotherstep pour m'avoir gentiment autorisé à réaliser un hommage à son travail et surtout pour avoir écrit une des meilleures fictions du MONDE

**Réponses aux reviews**

******MissLollipop02** & **Guest:** Merci beaucoup à vous deux, vos reviews m'ont énormément touchés

**Kirbip: **J'apprécie le fait que tu ais reviewer alors que c'est déjà toi qui as corrigée la chapitre ^^ En tout cas merci :3

**Chaton-Play: **En fait nous sommes des monstres qui se nourrissent du malheur humain ! Mwahahaha !

**Emilie Ramon: **Je l'ai fais en pensant à toi sale folle :)

**Ranchan86: **Merci et non t'inquiète ça ne me dérange pas

**MrsLautner-JacobFever: **Haha oui t'as vu comment je montre une vision positive de la mort ! Non plus sérieusement: Merci beaucoup :)

**Emie-Chan: **Merci beaucoup contente de voir que cette fiction te plaise :)

**Anotherstep: **Contente que ça te plaise ! Si ça ne t'avais pas plu je pense que je serais aller me planquer dans mes toilettes en me maudissant de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ton génie.

**Iykwim: **Oui Albus est un point sensible pour Potterhead digne de ce nom :( Sinon merci et ce chapitre est tout aussi bizarre... Enfin je crois ^^

**smallbluepanda: **Baqu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je me du suspense pour te faire souffrir ! Mwahaha !

* * *

**Chloé**

Antoine ne voulait plus être seul, il ne pouvait plus être seul.

Quelques jours, à peine, s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la grande plaine -que les âmes égarées avaient surnommée Shola (personne n'était capable de lui expliquer pourquoi)-, et il avait déjà l'impression de perdre la raison.

Il devait retrouver Mathieu, c'était devenu indispensable à la conservation de sa santé mentale.

Chaque jour Antoine marchait sans s'arrêter, faisant une description de son compagnon aussi précise que possible à chaque personne qu'il croisait.

Il reçut un grand nombre de réponses négatives, et quelques positives. Ces dernières le motivaient et lui redonnaient espoir.

Mais plus il avançait, plus les personnes qui affirmaient avoir vu son amant se faisaient rares et plus la folie le gagnait.

Malgré tout, il continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort de fatigue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire autre chose que de s'effondrer sur le sol, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écrouler une nouvelle fois, une voix l'interpella :

" Laisse-moi deviner, tu cherches un petit homme d'environ 25 ans doté de deux magnifique yeux bleus océans ? "

Antoine releva précipitamment la tête.

Devant lui se tenait une petite blonde aux yeux verts qui devait être à peine plus jeune que lui.

Sa peau était pâle, quasiment invisible dans la blancheur qui se dégageait de Shola, et sur son visage se dessinait un sourire malicieux.

" Je… Qu'est-ce… Qui… Comment… _bredouilla le chevelu_.

- Je m'appelle Chloé, _dit la jeune femme en souriant_, ça fait 4 ans que je suis ici, je me suis suicidée alors que j'avais vingt ans. "

Antoine écarquilla les yeux, effaré que la jeune femme parle de sa mort avec autant de légèreté.

Et puis, elle semblait parfaitement seine d'esprit, comme si les quatre ans passés seule ne l'avaient pas affectés le moins du monde.

" Et tu prétends avoir vu Mathieu ? Enfin… Le petit homme ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… _souffla la jeune femme_. Je t'ai juste demandé si tu le cherchais. "

Une vague de déception envahie la légendaire serpillère. Encore une réponse négative…

En voyant l'expression déçue du jeune homme, Chloé explosa de rire.

" Je plaisante, _dit cette dernière en essayant de calmer son fou rire_. Il est là-bas

* * *

Prière de ne pas tuer l'auteur, déjà c'est extrêmement mal élevé et en plus faut qu'elle puisse la finir, sa fiction ;)

Bon vous connaissez la chanson: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS !

-YourLovelyDream


	3. Seuls à deux

**Disclaimer**

Tout d'abord: Bravo à talilo, le nom Shola est effectivement tiré des chevaliers d'Emeraude :)

Ensuite: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent PAS. Pas plus que le nom "Shola" qui appartient donc à Anne Robillard.

Cette fiction est basée sur Blackmail de Anotherstep qui m'a bien sûr autorisé à travailler sur ses écrits.

J'ai réalisée cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier

Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD

**Remerciements**

Kirbip pour son travail de beta-reader

Anotherstep pour m'avoir gentiment autorisé à réaliser un hommage à son travail et surtout pour avoir écrit une des meilleures fictions du MONDE

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Deponia: **Oui c'est la bonne réponse, mais vu que tu as regardé sur Google tu comprendras que je ne peux pas t'avantager par rapport à quelqu'un qui a trouvé de lui même

**SelmaPandicorne: **Merci pour les compliments, et aussi pour ne pas m'avoir tuée xD

**Ayumi Fubuki:** Au début je comptais faire un OS mais j'ai préféré faire souffrir mes lecteurs et la faire en plusieurs chapitres ;)

**MissLollipop02: **Mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas humaine Gamine ;)

**Aideen-chan: **Tu as bien fais de te retenir parce que je suis sûre que la fin ne vas pas de décevoir :)

**Iykwim: **VOILA LA FIN ! J'espère que ça va te plaire autant que le reste de ta fiction ;)

**Anotherstep: C**'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle "Ma poulette d'amour toute douce" o.O J'aime bien ;) Pour ce qui est de la fiction: J'ai vraiment aimé Blackmail et c'est de loin ma fiction préféré de tous les temps, donc je ne serais jamais assez talentueuse pour rendre hommage à ce chef-d'oeuvre ;) J'espère que la fin va te plaire parce que j'y ai mis tout mon coeur

**pitit'panda'rose: **Oui je trouve ça sympas de sa part aussi :) Et merci pour les compliments sachant que j'adore ta fiction ça me touche beaucoup

**Fuyuu513: **En fait que j'ai "inventer" Shola je tenais à faire un truc ultra cliché et en même temps c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours imaginée la chose ^^

* * *

Seuls à deux

Antoine se tourna vers l'endroit que Chloé lui montrait : un grand bâtiment blanc cassé, aux allures officielles, dont les murs étaient ornés d'étranges statuts sans visage.

" C'est l'endroit où sont répertoriés l'identité et le signalement de toutes les âmes égarés qui résident à Shola, _expliqua la jeune femme. _Il semblerait que ton ami te cherche, lui aussi. "

Antoine ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'élancer en courant jusqu'au bâtiment.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita. Pouvait-il faire confiance à cette fille étrange rencontrée par hasard ?

Il n'avait rien à perdre si elle lui avait menti… mais dans le cas contraire, il avait tout à gagner.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et pénétra timidement dans l'édifice.

L'intérieur était étrangement moderne, un nombre incalculable d'ordinateurs étaient disposés en cercle au centre de la pièce, tandis que les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques, elles-mêmes remplies de livres.

Antoine observa un moment la salle, cherchant Mathieu du regard.

Il l'aperçut penché sur un ordi, entouré de piles de livres, et le présentateur de What the Cut trouva qu'il avait l'air aussi fatigué et perdu que lui.

Ne sachant pas trop comment démarrer les retrouvailles, Antoine se plaça derrière lui et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

"Tu cherches quelqu'un ? "

Mathieu sursauta et se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

" Antoine ! _s'exclama t-il. _Tu es là ! "

Et sans prévenir il lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baisé un peu court mais tellement profond (non non je sais à quoi vous pensiez bande de pervers !).

" Aller ! Sortons de là ! _Chuchota Mathieu_ "

Et les garçons sortirent (naaaaaan sérieux) main dans la main en se promettant que s'ils devaient être seuls à nouveau, ils le seraient à deux.

* * *

La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par une bougie déposée sur une table.

Devant cette table il y avait une chaise (BRAVO ! Tu sais que devant une table il y a des chaises !) occupée par une jeune brune aux yeux chocolats.

Cette dernière se rongeait les ongles et jetait des petits coups d'œil autour d'elle, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Tout un coup un halo lumineux vint éclairer la pièce et se transforma bien vite en une jeune femme blonde et étrangement pâle.

" Des nouvelles Chloé ? _demanda la brune, visiblement nerveuse._

- Mission accomplie Amanita, _annonça joyeusement la dénommée Chloé_. Ils se sont retrouvés. "

Amanita sourit, visiblement soulagée.

" Merci Chloé, tu peux retourner à Shola et vivre ta mort en paix "

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcer, la blonde disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Pendant ce temps là, Amanita souriait toujours. Mais cette fois, c'était un sourire amusé qui illuminait son beau visage.

Elle se leva, éteignit la bougie et déclara d'un ton moqueur :

" Et dire qu'il était assez naïf pour croire que ça se terminerait mal ! "

* * *

Voila j'espère que la fin vous plait :) Reviews ?


End file.
